Recycling
This invention relates to recycled rubber tires, specifically as a construction material substitution.
Disposal of scrap tires remains a problem intrinsic to the exponential generation of scrap tires. Above-ground storage of scrap tires is an unsightly and potentially dangerous solution. These scrap tires represent a health hazard because they provide breeding places for disease-bearing mosquitoes and vermin. Scrap tires deposited at a land fill site may also become a fire hazard, dangerous not only in itself but because burning scrap tires produce noxious and health-threatening fumes. In addition, burned tires leave a residue of an oily pryolysate which can contaminate ground waters and soil. One method of disposal of scrap tires is burning them as a fuel additive. In this case, poisonous fumes are emitted into the atmosphere during the burning process. Thus, the recycling industry recognizes that the only way to usefully and safely dispose of scrap tires is to develop and market uses for various products produced from recycled tires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,772 to Robert H. Snyder (Mar. 17, 1992) is not aesthetically homogenious as AKAMITE. This product is a series of belts bonded together, each belt being detreaded and freed of the tire bead and sidewalls. A significant disadvantage to this product is that the tread is removed from belt. This creates additional disposal problems. Another difference and disadvantage of this product is that steel wires unevitably will protrude from the surface and may stick out and make the form hard to handle or unsafe. This product would be more difficult to paint due to roughness and would be hard to clean if necessary. AKAMITE is a far superior product because of the way it is smoothed and bonded, this makes it safer, tougher and more aesthetically appealing for applications in construction and building materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,754 to Edward L. Miller (Sep. 21, 1993). The patent is for making a generally cylindrical and substantially solid composite post from scrap tires which is totally different in process and purpose of the AKAMITE products. AKAMITE has many applications in construction, highway, recreational, landscape, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,286 to Thomas W. Russell (Nov. 11, 1994). The patent is for making highway traffic barriers from scrap tires comprising a plurality of strips cut from the treads of tires and is limited to such application whereas AKAMITE has many applications in construction, highway, recreational, landscape, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,921 to Benjamin A. Tripp (May 9, 1995). The patent is for making an I-beam structure made of truck and/or car tires, centrally along their lengths tread to tread and each ply is a continuous tire belt reinforced with mechanical fasteners such as staples or screws to produce a xe2x80x9cbeltxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctire beltxe2x80x9d. This I-beam structure consists of a web and two flange members. The purpose and process of this product is totally different than AKAMITE.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,750 to Edward L. Miller (Dec. 5, 1995). The patent is a construction element made from tire carcasses. A general purpose laminated construction block element that is constructed from discarded rubber-like material such as tire casings or belt conveyer straps. This product is not using recycled tires exclusively. It has exposed rough edges which may be sharp or hazardous to work with wheras AKAMITE is bonded tread to tread and smooth. This makes its"" application more aesthetic and paintable. It will also not hold dirt or debris in its crevices. The purpose and process of this product is totally different than AKAMITE.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,121 to Philippe Lajaunie (Nov. 19, 1996). The patent is a sound barrier wall construction which uses tire sections. The concave, partly open face of each tire section is arranged in stacked rows to absorb sound. It is related to barriers and sound barrier applications around highways construction sites and airports specifically. Although this method claims to be installed to keep water from collecting in its crevices. AKAMITE would be an effective application to sound barriers as it can be stacked with no crevices for water or elements to collect and is more attaractive of an application as tire shapes can be rather unsightly if stacked along highways as barriers. Since AKAMITE is solid it would absorb noise also. The purpose and process of this product is totally different than AKAMITE.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,004 to David A. Queen (Jan. 11, 1997). The patent is a tire cutting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,630 to Benjamin A. Tripp (Aug. 23, 1994). The patent is for a two-ply laminated material made from used vehicle tires. The individual tread tire belts are joined end to end to form a very long strip of laminated material to be used as tubes and other products. The finished article of manufacture does not produce a readily usable product. The purpose and process of this product is totally different than AKAMITE.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,630 to Benjamin A. Tripp connects individual tire belts together to make them longer. Tripp claims the connection of two continuous elongated tire belts to increase their length.
The present invention fuses two tire belts together by superimposing them along their entire length, so as to drastically increase the strength of the resulting material. The resulting material is a single steel belted plank. Tripp""s invention is materially different in that its purpose is to create a continuous elongated tire belt by connecting at least two individual tire belts.
According to Tripp, in his invention, the load carrying capacity of the continuous ply belt is reduced by up to 90% of the magnitude of a load in tension that an individual tire belt can carry.
A steel reinforced rubber plank made from scrap or discarded tires. The manufactured product is a two-ply plank which may be used in a variety of construction, engineering, railroad, highways, and civil applications.
The primary goal of this invention is to provide a new composite form of material made from scrap tires which has excellent strength, durability and aesthetic appearance, and many other attributes. A further object of this invention is to form elements inexpensively by using discarded tires as the primary raw material and by using a process that consumes very little energy. A further object is to preserve the environment by disposing of scrap tires without creating secondary air pollution in the process. A further object of the invention is to limit deforestation of trees by providing an economical replacement for wood and lumber products. Another object of the invention is to provide an alternative building product that is more durable and cost efficient than traditional building materials, such as wood, steel or aluminum in consideration of the life cycle costs of those materials.
Other objects of the invention include producing a safe alternative product to be used for building fences, creating barriers to prevent erosion, maintaining flood control, establishing containment or retaining walls, replacing traditional wooden posts and sign posts, and acting as a substitute material for roofing and other building applications.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.